


Pretty Mouth

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: Skeppy has such a pretty mouth. A mouth that was made to be put to work.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Pretty Mouth

Cum stained the sheets of Bad and Skeppy's king sized bed. The younger man was strapped to the headboard by his wrists and ankles. His cock throbbed between his spread legs, still erect and leaking despite being drained so many times that day. A thick vibrator buzzed against his prostate, causing his hips to twitch and buck at the stimulation.

Skeppy was so lost in the marathon of pleasure that he did not notice his boyfriend had entered the room until a smooth palm brushed his cheek. Skeppy flinched at the sudden touch before turning his face and wrapping his lips around Bad's fingers, sucking them instinctively. A soft giggle mingled with the buzzing in the air. Just the sound of the older man's voice almost made him cum again. Familiar lips found his ear. Bad pressed teeth marks into his skin before tracing his tongue along the outer shell.

"So cute", Bad growled as he splayed his fingers across his sub's chest. "Can't do anything except take everything I give you".

Skeppy moaned around his fingers, showing him how right he was. Suddenly his mouth was empty. He whined at the loss, noises spilling from him unbridled again with nothing to keep his jaw busy. Bad hushed him as he swiped the drool from his chin.

"I'll get you something to fill you up, don't worry", his boyfriend promised. "You just sit here and look pretty".

Just as soon as he appeared Bad was gone. Skeppy wondered for a moment what he had left for. If he wanted to fill him with his dick he could have just put his hands on his face and fucked him there. They did not own any other toys either.

Before he could mull over the possibilities for too long something hard was pressed against his nose. The younger man cracked an eye open long enough to see a blurry, pink object being held to him by a dark hand.

Bad pushed the thing just past his lips. As soon as it hit his tongue he recognized what it was. The dildo tasted like cherry lube and after a moment of letting him get used to its smooth texture Bad pressed it down, forcing Skeppy to open his mouth wider. The sub pressed his tongue flat against the toy, covering it with his spit. He heard Bad groan before the object was angled and shoved deeper inside his mouth. Skeppy's throat convulsed as it hit the back of his throat. The older man still wanted to go deeper, not stopping until his jaw strained from being help open and the base of the toy was tickling his lips.

Bad moved the dildo hurriedly , rubbing it against any surface he could reach inside of him. Skeppy's body swayed with his movements, bouncing against the mattress like a doll being fucked. The sound of his balls slapping against his hips hit his ears. Right when he felt his lungs would burst the object suddenly left him entirely, leaving him gasping for air.

Just when the ache started to fade from his chest something else prodded against the roof of his mouth. It seemed thicker than the other toy had been, and a small lick revealed it to be less flavorful. When he sucked against the object his cheeks barely had to hollow against its sleek surface. His boyfriend moved the dildo with more ease, applying steady pressure to the inside of his mouth instead of thrusting wildly. The younger man felt his throat spasm quietly as he was slowly forced open by the much larger object.

The sub's eyes watered as the toy was lodged further and further past his lips. Digits wrapped around his neck and squeezed hard, sending shockwaves down his spine and feeling the bulge in his throat. It seemed to never end, spreading him open, straining his jaw, cutting off his air. It was not until stars danced against the backs of his eyelids that Bad finally removed the object, letting his sub pant against the headboard. Soft lips kissed his jaw, licking up the spit that trickled from his mouth.

"One more, baby", Bad whispered. "Just one more thing to put in your face. It won't be one of our toys though". Skeppy swallowed thickly, already knowing what that meant. "Think you can do that for me?".

The younger man nodded with as much enthusiasm as his tired body would allow. "Uh-huh, yah", he slurred. "Wanna... Wanna suck you so...". His voice devolved into a series of moans and whines before he could finish.

He felt the mattress shift as his boyfriend readjusted himself on top of it. Warm hands gripped the sides of his head. Skeppy opened his mouth as much as he could. A familiar weight settled on his tongue. Skeppy groaned around it, hearing the other man growl at the vibrations that sent up his cock.

Bad pulled out until only his head remained inside before slamming his hips against his face. His sub keened, trying to relax his throat enough to take him. The older man buried his fingers in his hair. Skeppy wriggled his tongue against the veins on his shaft as his boyfriend slid in and out, leaving him empty and filling him again.

The younger man let him have his way with him, let him use him as if he were nothing but a fuck toy. Tears streamed down his face and mingled with his spit. He was silently glad his voice was muffled by his dick, which let him drink in the sound of his boyfriend's bassy groans, let him hear exactly how much pleasure he was giving him.

He felt Bad's cock pulsate before hot semen was sprayed down his throat. Skeppy swallowed obediently and continued to suck, milking his balls of everything they could give him. He felt his own cock erupt again as he was swept under by a wave of euphoria for what must have been the tenth time that day. This one was much more intense, so good it almost hurt.

He must have voiced that last part without realizing it as soon as his mouth was free. the next thing he knew his limbs were laying limply against the sheets and his boyfriend was kissing his face and wiping cum off of his chest. He slowly sat up and traced his fingers over the red parts of his wrists that had been straining against leather straps for the past few hours. He did not notice the vibrator had been switched off until it was being pulled out of his ass, leaving him clenching around nothing.

"Was it good?", Bad murmured.

Skeppy nodded weakly against the pillows. "So good". Before he could reach for a tissue he heard his stomach rumble with hunger.

Bad chuckled. "You were in there for a while; it's almost dinner time", he explained. "I checked on you every once in a while, but as soon as I started turning the vibe down you would beg me to put it back on high. I just can't say no when you plead so sweetly like that".

Skeppy swatted his arm. "What would you have done if I had told you to leave me here overnight? Would you have let me order you around forever?".

Bad pecked his cheek. "I would have kissed you good night then laughed at you in the morning. Then I'd take pictures and send them to Vurb before letting you out". Before Skeppy could say anything else he stood up from the bed and stretched the stiffness out of his limbs. "Speaking of, I'm hungry too and it is supper time. You want some grilled sausage?".

The younger man made a disgusted noise before standing and following him into the hallway. "You can't be serious. How can you want meat after that?".

His boyfriend shot him a smug grin. "I don't know, you seemed to like it plenty a few minutes ago".

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to whoever requested this. And merry Christmas to everyone <3


End file.
